Vacation World
by inuyashaloverr
Summary: Written originally for Eternal Destiny's Contest: Can You Taste the Summer? Summery; Sometimes a vacation isn't what its cracked up to be. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything else created by the great Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry, not edited.


Damn, two days on a hunt and nothing!

Well, not entirely two days. Was decent hunting at first. But now him and his... ahem, beautiful companion were looking for an onsen. He knew he smelt one close by, but for some unknown reason the minerals that had always accompanied one, now, he could not detect anywhere! Things just kept getting worse, or so it seemed.

What was that name Kagome mentioned before? Murphy? He wasn't sure, but at the moment he knew he wasn't liking the ass in the least! !

InuYasha looked back at Kagome with a sigh, but kept walking. They were making decent time, he figured, on the way back to their camp site, but was feeling antsy for some odd reason.

That odd reason presented itself almost immediately.

With Kagome walking just behind him, off just to his right, came an awful screech, followed by an even more awful smell! How he hadn't caught that stink before then was beyond him!

Turning, he drew Tetsusaiga in the same motion as he heard Kagome scream! Some big, ugly-assed bastard nabbed her right out from under his fuckin' nose, Dammit!

Standing across from him with the female he just snatched in his grubby, filthy three clawed hand, the oni set his only eye on the little male in red below him, and chuckled.

Baring fangs at the thing that dare piss him off, InuYasha growled out, " Let. Her. Go."

Dismissing the little man in red completely for the moment, the oni turned back to the female he was currently holding and looked her up and down - much to Kagome's shrieking displeasure - and began to drool. Then laughed outright when she screamed, again!

InuYasha had had enough! You don't take what isn't yours, and you definitely did not touch what belonged to him!

Warning him again - cause he needed the fugly bastard to let Kagome go before he could really do him in - InuYasha tried taunting the creature to get him to at the least drop her. Not the most greatest of plans, but it would have to do.

"Come-on ya simple minded, one eyed fuck! Ya couldn't get it up even if yer life depended on it! " Wincing at him own lameness at that exclamation, InuYasha readied himself to yell something - anything - again when it seemed he wouldn't have to, much to the chagrin to the inu hanyou. Dammit!

Lowering his hand and dropping Kagome on the ground with a soft thud, the oni started lumbering forwards towards the little man in red. InuYasha took quick note of Kagome, seeing she landed on her side she should be OK - he hoped - now he could get down to business. Taking the initiative InuYasha took off in the opposite direction to lure the thing away from Kagome. Once he knew he was clear enough he let loose Tetsusaiga!

With a mighty yell of, "Kaze no Kizu!" five long streams of flames raced so fast towards the unsuspecting oni, he never knew what hit him.

Breathing a quick sigh that the damn thing was taken care of, InuYasha sheathed his sword quickly, turned and sped back toward where he'd seen that bastard drop Kagome.

'Damn, what was the name on that truck… and did anyone get the license number?'

When Kagome came to, to say she was a little disoriented was an understatement. She felt like a damn eighteen wheeler done ran her ass over! Then it hit of what happened; they were walking, a loud noise, something that reeked! Then she was flying through the air!

It was that ugly … thing! And it had smelled so Kami-awful bad! But that damn thing had grabbed her! As her vision was more clear now she began to take stock of things.

InuYasha raced as fast as he could! He didn't think he'd lured it that far away now. Damn!

Just as he hit the other side of the forest, he spotted Kagome! She seemed to be OK, till he got closer. She was shaking, vigorously rubbing her hands up and down her arms and legs looking around. Skidding to a halt, he knelt down in front of her and called her name, trying to get her attention.

Kagome wasn't aware of much as she had not noticed the fast approach of the inu hanyou, and was busy checking herself, and her surroundings out. Several thoughts kept going through her mind; Where was Yasha? Was he alright? And was this shit for real? This definitely wasn't suppose to happen… was it?

"Wench?" InuYasha snapped his fingers a few times, "can ya hear me?"  
Finally having enough he grabbed her hands, stood, and pulled her towards him. He wanted to know if she was alright as she was shaking way too much. Sniffing her completely, he knew physically she was fine. There was something strange about this whole situation. He was gonna kick some one's ass for this stunt!

Startled out of the shock she might have been going into, as soon as she seen his face she froze - for all of two seconds - then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He wasn't aware of any tears till he smelled them and pulled her back some.

He told her he was OK - that she was OK - and that they were both OK - but she seemed to want more…

Seeing that picture in his mind of her dangling from that things hand brought it more home for him and he held onto her just as much. Pulling her flush against himself he descended his mouth onto hers, not leaving any room for any objections. Not like there'd be any forth coming, as Kagome gave as good as she got!

Lightening the kiss some, which Kagome objected to with a whimper, InuYasha smirked, pushing her to back till she was flush between a large tree and himself, he deepened the kiss till air was a needful thing. Lightly rubbing his clawed hands up and down her sides he lavished her neck with attention until drawing back a bit smirk in place asking, "Is this what you been wanting, Ka-Go-Me?"

Deep blue collided with molten amber, and Kagome thought she was going to be incinerated on the spot! That damn smirk of his… he knew exactly what he was doing!  
Well, this part was definitely something she wanted, but that creature was a whole other thing. A little too close for her comfort zone. But at the moment, Kagome had other things on her mind.  
Reaching down, Kagome managed to untie and pull his suikan off then started to pull open his kosode - she needed to touch some skin, Dammit - then InuYasha leaned down and wrapped kiss swollen lips around a cloth covered breast, drawing as much of it into his hungry mouth as possible, giving her nipple a gentle bite.

"Oh Kami, InuYasha... "

Pulling back he began pulling the shirt of her fuku over her head, tossing it - along with her bra that he accidentally sliced - aside where his suikan was now residing.

CLICK… CLICK… CLICK…

InuYasha stopped his current activity and looked around to see what the noise was. Glancing back and forth, and not seeing anything, InuYasha went back to licking at the delectable breast before him. Waste not, want not, he always thought.

Just when he had the wench where he wanted her he started to pull a tawny peak into his mouth…

CLICK… CLICK …

'What the fuck…'

Pulling back again, InuYasha did a quick survey to see what, and if anything that could be about. He certainly didn't smell anything, so what the hell was the noise then?

Kagome had had enough of the interruptions her own self at this point. Taking things, literally, into her own hands she slid them through the sides of InuYasha's hakama till she found what she was looking for and wrapped one small hand around the hardness she found.

"Mmmm… " she moaned, "just like you; hard but oh-so soft," she purred. "You going to be my dog-boy? Hmm…?" she cooed softly, slowly wrapping a leg around his hip, hiking her skirt up further.

Leaning his head forwards to her shoulder, InuYasha almost whined from the feel of her dainty hand slowly sliding up and down his very hardened cock.

Laying his ears back, as he licked her shoulder, InuYasha did whine then, long and loud, when Kagome sought and found his balls with her other hand! He buried his nose into her hair, scraping his lengthening fangs across the side of her neck. He reached one hand into the tree behind her and dug his claws into it so as not to hurt her, while his other hand reached around and grabbed onto the bared ass cheek where her leg wrapped around him.

Bare ass? As in NO panties?

Ooh, he was in heaven! Damn, but he needed to get these fucking clothes off… like now!

So intent on what she was doing to him he almost didn't hear it…

CLICK… CLICK… CLICK… CLICK… CLICK…

… what the fucking bloody hell!?

InuYasha's head was up in a split second. No longer amber, crimson now surveyed their surroundings.

A slight growl spilled forth and Kagome opened her eyes and held still. She hadn't heard anything so she didn't know why he kept stopping and looking about.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kagome inquired, softly. Something was going on, she just didn't know what.

Turning back to Kagome, InuYasha crimson eyes had yet to recede back to amber but he was very coherent when he spoke in a hushed but husky voice, "You don't hear anything, Wench?"

Kagome looked at him with furrowed brows as she covered herself as best she could, and slightly shook her head no. She actually hadn't heard a thing…

CLICK…

… till just then.

Putting her hand on his arm to stay him, Kagome looked InuYasha in the eye and gave him a wink, then closed her eyes and pushed her senses out. Trying to latch onto any aura other than their own or what she knew to be there from before, Kagome finally caught it.

That Son of a… She was going to kill him…

Caught off guard by the impressive growl the small woman in front of him was giving off InuYasha wondered what the hell it was she sensed. That was till she spoke…

"You son-of-a-bitch! Get your ass out here so I can kick it right proper!"

Which surprised the shit right out of InuYasha, as he'd never heard Kagome swear like that ever before. Looking in the direction she was yelling at, and being very grateful it wasn't aimed at him (this time), he had to wonder on who would be so foolish as to piss her off like this.

"I'm not going to give you a chance to bolt, so if you don't give yourself up now just consider yourself prey for InuYasha!"

Well, that rather brought things more into perspective. They don't come out, he gets to chase em down and fuck em up! Serve em right for fuckin' up his good time. Bastards!

Wrapping InuYasha's suikan around herself, Kagome just stood there waiting. Then they both heard noises coming from the deep brush across from them.

"What are you doing with that camera, Miro? I told you we can take pictures later 'after' I practice more with this thing!"

"Um, but my love, I do believe we're being called for? Just beyond the edge of the brush… here?"

"What? But I thought we were the only ones that were out here, at least for another week anyways."

"…"

"You… what did you do now, Miroku? If you messed this up for me so help me… I'm going to kick your ass so hard you're going to look like that damn Daffy Duck you watch at home all the time!"

InuYasha and Kagome listened intently to the bodiless conversion going on behind the huge bush over from them. They knew that voice. Actually, they knew both voices, and couldn't believe they, of all people, were here at the same time that they were! On second thought they really shouldn't be surprised, given the lecher.

Controlling his youki, InuYasha decided to have a bit of fun; turn about being fair play and all that. Winking at Kagome, InuYasha yelled out, "Give it up monk, I know you're there!"

Hearing a feminine whisper from behind the bush, "Go on, you did this, I didn't!"

A very nervous man dressed in black and purple robes - the robes of a monk - stepped from behind that huge bush. Fidgeting with something in his hand, till he noticed and quickly stuck it in his robes, the man gulped nervously and gave a small wave and said, "Hey, fancy meeting you here?"

To say InuYasha was livid was putting it mildly, and the man knew it.

'I'm so dead they're going to have to bury me twice - just please don't let them bury me here!'

Crimson glared into amethyst, but the staring contest was short lived.

"What, in all that's Holy Miroku, are you doing here?" InuYasha bellowed, arms outstretched to indicate what the 'here' actually was. "You knew we were coming here for our vacation time, now here you are? I mean, what the fuck, man, you said you were going to 'Frontier World' . So… why are you here?" Cocking his head to the side, InuYasha really wanted to know, but in a way dreaded the answer.

By this time, Sango, Miroku's wife, came out from where she was at as well, and was watching from the side lines. She should've known her husband was up to something when he all of a sudden did a change in plans.  
Glancing over to where Kagome stood next to her mate, Sango pleaded to her with her eyes not to be too angry. Kagome seemed more annoyed than anything at the moment.

Then InuYasha started up again…

"Just once, ya fuckin' pervert, I want to be alone with my mate and try and do something totally off the wall and bring her to 'Feudal World' - though I gotta admit that dammed oni was a bit of a surprise," he said that part more to himself than to anyone else, then continued his rant, "and you gotta go and fuck it up! And by the way," he said with his hand out, "cough it over!"

Miroku looked at InuYasha like he suddenly grew a third head.

Rolling his eyes at the pervert, InuYasha considered his best friend, wriggling his fingers on his still outstretched hand. He wanted that camera, Dammit!

InuYasha had no idea why but Miroku liked to take pics of anyone nude; preferably females - big, little, in-between - all women. But if there happened to be other males in the 'shot' as well, the more the merrier for him - and that included him self and his mate, which got him, best friend or not, whacked a good number of times. Sango had a theory that Miroku simply liked getting hit, seeing since he got slapped a lot when from day one of them dating cause he still came back for more!

Grumbling to himself, Miroku dug into his robes till he pulled out the slim digital camera, and gingerly handed it over to InuYasha. 'No wonder Kagome couldn't hear it right off; its so damn small!' Tapping a small button on the back InuYasha brought to life a number of pictures. And a whole bunch from way before he even knew he was there! Speaking of which…

Making his eyes even more crimson in color till it brought out his blue irises, InuYasha glared at Miroku and asked, " How'd you hide your scent from me?"

Miroku looked like he wasn't going to answer at first, till Sango spoke up.  
"Is that the reason we stopped at your drunken uncles place first? To get something that could get rid of your scent?"

Miroku mumbled something till he finally answered. "My lovely Sango, it was only to disguise my scent, not to get rid of it." Then Miroku turned a steely eye on InuYasha and pointed at him, "And Ill have you know, InuYasha, that I had honestly thought you were going to 'Future World'. I didn't know you were coming here first."

"Neither had I, Little Brother!" came another voice, causing InuYasha to cringe. He really didn't want to not just hear, let alone see who it belonged to - he already knew!

This had to be the single worst vacation he could think of. All he had wanted to do was give his loving mate a taste of something from the 'Old Country' , sorta speak, now it seemed just about everybody and 'his bastard brother' was here, sucking the life right out of his ever loving vacation. He earned this vacation - he worked damn hard for it!

One more thing. That's all it would take and he just knew he wasn't ever going to take a vacation ever again!

A rumbling sound was heard off in the distance. Looking about, both females at once asked about what it was, but InuYasha already had a sneaking suspicion as he turned just in time to see Koga slide across the dirt and grab up Kagome's hands. "Oi Kagome, miss me?"

Oh, hell no!

Making a snap decision, InuYasha grabbed up his mate and swung her onto his back and took off through the forest. He could hear the others yelling for them to come back, but he wasn't having anymore of this.

Trying to pull her hands from Koga's grasp wasn't as easy as she thought, but was very relieved when her mate snatched her up and sped off.

"Where are we going, Yasha?" Kagome yelled at him over the wind blowing in her face.

Turning his head slightly, InuYasha called back over his shoulder, "Home! After all this shit, I need a friggin' vacation from my friggin' vacation! he exclaimed.

Well, she couldn't really argue that one with him. After all this maybe she'd treat him to some breakfast in bed. Yea, breakfast, lunch and perhaps dinner as well.


End file.
